Loyalty
by kqts
Summary: Sequel to The Betrayded.Nicky's point of view of what happend to her.Please R&R.Thanks.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. K.A.Applegate does. I just own my characters.

Loyalty I am finally convinced that MOST of the Yeerks are good. Read my story and find out why.  
After I read the Animorphs I became paranoid. I thought everyone was a Yeerk. I thought they existed. How right I was... So after my best friend Jessica asked me to join FF right after Stephanie asked me to join, I became very suspicious.

Flashback

"Hey, Nicky! Do you want to eat with us?" Stephanie asked

"Sure." I cautiously said, while thinking that she was trying to recruit me to be a host.

"Nicky, would you like to join FF? It has a lot of stuff like swimming classes, field trips, clubs, gymnasium and other stuffs like that." Stephanie said.

"No, not really. I don't really like clubs... Ok. Ok. I'll tell you a secret that you cannot tell anybody because it's... Shameful. I do not want to go because I suspect it is the Sharing in disguise. I do not want constant attention. I do not want it to do constant critism, ether. I want to have control over my body. Do my homework alone, talking alone, you know do stuff alone. I kind of think I am paranoid sometimes. So, yeah. That is why I don't want to join FF." I replied, regretting every word I said.

When I was back home Jessie called me on the phone saying "Hey, do you want to come to FF with me? I'm going to a cooking lesson tonight. If you don't want to come then come over to Stephanie's place on Saturday at 1:00pm to play Truth or Dare."

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO FF! But I shall go to Stephanie's house." I replied.

End of Flashback

I'm a person of my word & the Yeerks know that so they used it against me because at Stephanie's house whiles we were playing Truth or Dare Nicky dared me to go to FF. Then I got VERY suspicious but I went because at that time I though they were my real friends. Real friends do not put friends in danger.

So, after the meeting Stephanie suggested for us to go and play a trick on the manager. I couldn't resist because I love playing tricks. We did the trick but the room we ended opening in the far left corner was the infestation room.

Tyler, a kid who lives in my neiborhood ordered Hork-Bajirs to drag me into the infestation pier and infest me. I kicked, shouted, punched but nothing I did could stop the infestation.

(Quiet! I'm the master you're the slave. You do as I say or else I torture you.) the Yeerk said.

They brought me in a room to have a conversation with me. The Yeerk talked while torturing me. He kept showing me the pictures of when my mom, my three sisters and my eight brothers died in a fire whiles dad and I could only watch it happens on TV Even while it was eating ice-cream and playing my part it continued to torture me. I did not even get to sleep while he was in me.

(It's amusing what you find shameful & nasty. Maybe I should show you some more.) he said laughing menacingly.

As we walked to FF he said to me (If you do ANYTHING at the infestation pier I shall punish you with more of your most painful memories!)

I dipped my head in the cold slimy water and the Yeerk got out without bothering to put anti-stingers. After that I got kicked and put in a cage. I thought of ways to get out but they couldn't work because of the security, so I just decided to just ask the Hork-Bajir to get a new Yeerk.

"Mr.Hork-Bajir, sir, may I please have a new Yeerk because this one is torturing me when I do nothing wrong?" I asked hoping justice is with me.

They said something in their Hork-Bajir language, then they said to me "Since he was torturing you so much that you had the courage to be bold we shall give you another one at our discretion."

"Thank-you" I said meekly.

After a long period of time the Hork-Bajir went to get me to dunk my head in the water.

When I did I was greeted (Hello, Nicky. Nice to meet you. I'm Litawa 293)

For years after that I lived happily with Litawa. I thanked Stephanie & Jessica and I now I do not upset anyone by accident, get my homework done more quickly, have more spare time. All in all I'm quite happy. I think you should become a host too. ;-)

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
